


Настоящее. Сайд-стори

by Korue



Series: Настоящее [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гинтоки – главный злодей, а главному злодею полагается эфирное время.</p>
<p>* Таймлайн 83-й серии<br/>** Кагура - старшая сестра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настоящее. Сайд-стори

– Из года в год, каждую ночь я вижу один и тот же кошмар: как вся моя жизнь, всё, что дорого, рассыпается прахом, а ублюдок в белом говорит мне... всего два слова… «Сахарный диабет»!  
Гинтоки прикрыл лицо дрожащими пальцами. Шинпачи это не впечатлило.  
– У тебя нет сахарного диабета, Гин-сан, но такими темпами скоро появится.  
– Вот именно! Поэтому не мешай мне наслаждаться калориями, пока могу.  
– В любом случае, сладкие бобы с рисом, это отвратительно.  
– Молчи, Пацуан! Я заедаю стресс.  
– Откуда у тебя стресс?  
Гинтоки помахал палочками для еды.  
– Ты ничего не знаешь о взрослой жизни, мальчик. Я…  
– Заткнитесь! – пустая миска прилетела Гинтоки прямо в лоб, отправив его в короткий полёт за диван.  
– Что вы знаете о стрессе!   
Голос Кагуры звучал невнятно из-за набитого рта, и она пыталась компенсировать это громкостью. Руки так и потянулись к ушам, но Шинпачи сдержался – на столе перед Кагурой высилось ещё немало пустых мисок.  
– Из года в год, каждую ночь, я вижу один и тот же кошмар: как вся моя жизнь, всё, чего я добилась, рассыпается прахом. Остаются только безразличные цифры: пять лишних килограмм…  
Она всхлипнула. Шинпачи закатил глаза.  
– Кагура-чан, вряд ли тебе стоит беспокоиться о лишнем весе.  
– Женщина всегда думает о лишнем весе, Шинпачи!  
– Откуда ему это знать. – Гинтоки вернулся в строй. – Откуда ему хоть что-то знать про женщин.  
– Ну да, – Кагура прищурилась. – Всё время забываю, что он у нас черри-бой.  
– Прекратите! – возмутился Шинпачи, чувствуя, как начинают гореть уши.  
Гинтоки почесал шрам на щеке.  
– Как думаешь, рядовой, что нам делать с этим желторотиком?  
– Не рядовой, а капитан. Предлагаю кастрировать, пока не стало поздно.  
– Я вам не кот! – Шинпачи сжал кулаки. – Не желаю слушать такое от вас! В жизни не видел двух более жалких галактических террористов!  
– Эй, я не террористка. Я королева пиратов.  
– Пока нет, – подал голос Абуто.  
Шинпачи невольно вздрогнул: Абуто так давно дремал на кушетке, прикрыв лицо журналом, что начал восприниматься как часть интерьера.  
– Это вопрос времени, – отмахнулась Кагура, – не сомневаюсь, что мамочка наставила Лысому рога с Гол Ди Роджером, и во мне тлеет Воля Ди. Благодаря этому я найду легендарное сокровище Ван Парк и…  
– Ты путаешь истории, капитан.  
– Отстань. Это мой путь как Королевы Пиратов.  
– Ты выбрала самый долгий путь!  
«Каким образом разговор принял такой оборот?», с тоской подумал Шинпачи. Он ведь совсем не об этом хотел поговорить.  
– Послушайте, я хочу сказать, что…  
Конечно же, его не слушали.  
– В Харусамэ я бы добилась своего быстрее, – рассуждала Кагура. – Меня сбил с пути этот кучерявый болван с его рассказами про дух самураев.  
– Эй, не перекладывай ответственность. Я тебя с собой не звал, ты сама запрыгнула в эту лодку, ты безбилетный пассажир.  
– Я послала к чёрту старейшин и помогла тебе.  
– Не помню, чтобы просил об этом.   
– Я привела тебе под начало седьмой отряд Харусамэ, отряд ято!  
Гинтоки поковырял мизинцем в ухе.  
– Толку от этих ято, только жрут и срут на моём корабле.  
– Это мой корабль, идиот! У тебя до нашей встречи даже флота не было, а туда же, мир разрушать собрался!  
– Мужчина не нуждается в кораблях, чтобы разрушить мир. Мужчине нужны только две палки – одна в руке, другая между ног.  
– Это напоминает мне один фильм, – сказал Абуто из-под журнала.  
– Мелодраму про неудачный брак? – вяло поинтересовался Шинпачи.  
– Нет. Драму по парня-наркомана Луиджи и его самоотверженную мать.  
Шинпачи хихикнул в кулак и тут же пожалел об этом. Гинтоки и Кагура мигом повернулись к нему, как два хулигана-янки, увидевших робкого новичка.  
– Если так подумать, – протянула Кагура. – Абуто умный, я сильная, а от Шинпачи какой толк? Он же просто очки.  
– Эй!  
Гинтоки злорадно ухмыльнулся.  
– Вот именно. Тебе нужны очки? Мне нет, у меня стопроцентное зрение.  
– На себя посмотри, – разозлился Шинпачи. – Какой прок на корабле от тебя? Ты же просто кудри. А кудри сейчас не в моде.  
– Не смей так говорить о моих волосах, я не виноват, что родился кучерявым! Я бы сделал, что угодно, лишь бы выпрямить волосы.  
– И это наш лидер, – пробормотал Шинпачи.  
Ну почему год назад, когда он был порывистым подростком, мечтающим, как и многие в его возрасте, спасать страну, ему не повстречался Кацура Котаро? Или Джонни Китагава? Сейчас пил бы коктейли вместе с Теракадо Цу и горя не знал…  
Кагура щёлкнула пальцами, прервав горестные мысли.  
– Абуто, вышвырни их обоих.  
– Сию минуту, капитан, – Абуто поднял журнал, перелистнул станицу и накрылся новым разворотом.   
– Эй, мы в открытом космосе!  
Кагура поковыряла мизинцем в ухе.  
– Мамочка всегда говорила, что мужчин нужно бросать так, чтобы не вернулись.  
– Сколько тебе было лет? Чему она тебя учила?!  
– Дайте мне сказать, – Шинпачи решил, что пришло время вмешаться. – Я хочу взять увольнительную.  
Гинтоки и Кагура обменялись непонимающими взглядами.  
– Это плохо, Гин-чан. Я слышала, когда служащий увольняется, ему нужно выплатить зарплату.  
– Глупости. Террористам не платят зарплату.  
– Мне нужна увольнительная на Землю.  
– Из террористов нельзя уволиться, Пацуан. Только ногами вперёд. И не в землю, а в воду.   
– Говорю же вам…  
Двери разъехались, и в каюту ввалился Гэнгай.  
– Гинноджи! – позвал он с порога. – Посмотри на моё новое изобретение!  
– Надеюсь, это что-нибудь полезное, – оживилась Кагура. – Устройство, которое разбивает яйцо на рис, например.  
– Насколько же ты ленива?!  
Гинтоки зевнул.  
– Надеюсь, это что-нибудь полезное, боевая меха, например. Что-нибудь покруче Бенизакуры.  
Шинпачи посмотрел на него с осуждением. История с Бенизакурой случилась всего несколько месяцев назад, и горечь поражения всё ещё была сильна. Они проиграли, потеряли так много, и только встреча с Кагурой хоть как-то компенсировала потери. А Гинтоки говорил так спокойно, словно его это вообще не касалось. Иногда Шинпачи совершенно его не понимал.  
– Кое-что особенное, – Гэнгай подмигнул.  
Он расчистил место на столе и поставил посередине плоскую железную коробку. Шинпачи, Кагура и Гинтоки склонились над ней.  
– Что это? Ядерное оружие?  
– Рабочий чемоданчик?  
– Коробка для сладостей?  
– Это… – Гэнгай значительно поднял палец. – Моя Особая… Реактивная… Соусница!..  
– К чёрту! – Гинтоки скинул коробку на пол.  
– Что ты делаешь, Гинноджи?!  
– Никто здесь не любит соевый соус, старый маразматик. Я тебе это много раз говорил!  
– Вот именно, – поддержала Кагура. – Где моя разбивалка для яиц? Абуто, этого тоже выброси за борт.  
– Ага.  
– О, – Гэнгай, встал, прижимая свою драгоценную коробку к груди. – Совсем забыл, я же закончил работать над новым челноком. Супербыстрый, сверхзвуковой челнок доставит вас на любую планету за считанные…  
– Потрясающе! – обрадовался Шинпачи. – Это здорово, Гэнгай-сан. Мне как раз нужно на Землю.  
– Зачем? – удивилась Кагура. – Что кому-то вроде тебя делать на Земле в пятницу вечером?  
– Ты слишком жестока, Кагура-чан. Я собираюсь в хост-клуб…  
Шинпачи ещё не договорил, а уже понял, что совершил ошибку. Все, даже Абуто и Гэнгай, уставились на него, разинув рты.  
– Вы всё не так…  
– Эй, мать, – протянул Гинтоки, – а наш-то уже совсем взрослый.  
Кагура прижала к глазам подол ципао.  
– Как быстро растут дети.  
– Я не ваш ребёнок!  
Гинтоки подошёл к нему и похлопал по плечу.  
– Удачи, Пацуан. Надеюсь, ты не забыл о главном, о самозащите?  
– Ты…. Имеешь в виду меч?  
– Я имею в виду защиту для твоего другого меча, – он подмигнул обоими глазами. – Если ты ещё нет, то сходи в аптеку…  
Кровь прилила к лицу так резко, что Шинпачи лишился дара речи.  
– Удачи, малец, – сказал Абуто.  
Гэнгай показал большой палец, сверкнув дыркой в зубах.  
– Да нет же!  
Шинпачи зажмурился, сгорая от смущения, и выпалил:  
– Я хочу встретиться с сестрой! Она работает в хост-клубе!  
Стало тихо. Он подождал немного и рискнул открыть глаза.  
Все снова приняли равнодушный вид – словно выключили неоновую подсветку. Кагура и Гинтоки уселись каждый на свой диван, Абуто тихо посапывал.  
– Ох, ну ладно, – Гэнгай махнул рукой. – Пойдём, парень, я покажу, как управлять челноком.  
– Прямо сейчас? Я не ожидал.  
– Ну а что тянуть. Модель экспериментальная, поэтому я сделал его маленьким… всего два места.   
Эти слова, невинные по сути, произвели эффект красной тряпки, упавшей на нос быка.  
Первым среагировал Абуто. Только что он лежал на кушетке и вроде бы спал, а следующий миг уже стоял рядом с Шинпачи, обнимая его за плечи и свирепо улыбаясь.  
– Ты же не против, если я поеду с тобой?   
Шинпачи икнул. Большую часть времени Абуто выглядел самым нормальным в их компании, поэтому легко было забыть, что он всё-таки ято.   
Не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся вместе с Шинпачи и повлёк его к выходу.  
– Куда вы собрались без меня?!  
Кагура одним прыжком перегородила им дорогу.   
– Абуто, ты же уступишь мне?  
– Тебе нечего делать в хост-клубе, капитан. Это место для мужчин.  
– Не в этом дело, – Кагура пригорюнилась. – Я всё время провожу с вами, мужланами, мне нужно хоть иногда бывать в женской компании.  
– Хостесс тебя ничему хорошему не научат.   
– Ты же помнишь, что говоришь о моей сестре, Гин-сан?  
– Серьёзно, капитан, – Абуто ненавязчиво подталкивал Шинпачи к выходу, – тебе ведь всё равно, где набивать пузо, а я не развлекался уже целую вечность.   
– Вот именно, – поддержал Гинтоки. – мужчины устроены иначе, нам нужно иногда спускать пар, чтобы не одичать.  
– Спускай пар в туалете, – безжалостно отбрила его Кагура. – Всё равно кудрявые не популярны у женщин.  
– А вот это было нечестно!  
Гинтоки посмотрел по сторонам, увидел только непреклонные взгляды и поник головой.  
– Хорошо-хорошо, сдаюсь… – в тот же миг он развернулся и одним прыжком оказался у двери. – Кто первым займёт место, тот и летит на Землю!  
Он почти успел выбежать из каюты, но Кагура схватила его за ногу и дёрнула на себя. Гинтоки рухнул на пол, Кагура перескочила через него и бросилась к выходу. Гинтоки поймал её за подол платья и потащил назад.  
Шинпачи сел на диван, снял очки и начал не спеша их протирать. Только что никому не было дела до того, куда он направляется, но стоило внести элемент конкуренции, и вот уже все готовы поубивать друг друга. Иногда Шинпачи думал, что, будь он чуть более плохим человеком, смог бы править их группой, как чёрный властелин.   
– Кагура-чан, не будь такой злюкой, уступи старшим!  
– С дороги, старик! Не стой между мною и развлечениями!  
– Я должен, я обещал твоим покойным родителям!  
– Мой папаша всё ещё жив, к сожалению! Зато моя покойная мамочка говорила, что нужно брать от жизни всё, даже если жизнь против.  
– В самом деле, Кагура, я верю, что твоя мать была достойной женщиной, но почему бы тебе не найти другой источник для цитат, более позитивный. «Искусство войны», например?   
– Если это так важно, – задумчиво сказал Гэнгай, – то есть же ещё место пилота. Кто-то может сесть за штурвал.  
Наступила гнетущая тишина. По лицу Кагуры медленно расплылась зловещая улыбка.  
– Абуто, – сказала она ласково, – ты ведь возьмёшь на себя управление?  
– Конечно, капитан.  
Взгляд Гинтоки заметался, когда он понял, что остался один против двоих. Но конечно, он был не из тех, кто легко сдаётся.  
– Вы должны понять, – его голос надломился, взгляд потух, – моя жизнь это череда лишений…  
– По тебе не заметно, – сказала чёрствая Кагура.  
– Я стараюсь бодриться, но моё прошлое – одна незаживающая рана.  
Шинпачи и Кагура переглянулись.  
– Что теперь? В прошлый раз была мать, которую сожрал титан.  
– Нет, в прошлый раз была коматозная сестра.  
– Вот видите! – трагически воскликнул Гинтоки. – Мою мать сожрал титан, а сестра от шока впала в кому. А мой сэнсэй наделал карточных долгов по всей стране и заставил меня их отрабатывать. Знали бы вы, на что мне пришлось пойти ради этого…   
– И не хотим знать. Абуто, пошли.  
– Уже, капитан.  
Абуто подхватил Гэнгая под руку и вывел из каюты, за ним двинулись Кагура и Гинтоки.  
– Земля – моя родина, я хочу вдохнуть родной воздух. Когда будем на планете ято, я тебе уступлю.   
– Мне не нужны уступки. Мамочка говорила…  
– …или Дейла Карнеги…  
Они вышли, двери за ними задвинулись, и наконец-то стало тихо. Шинпачи с облегчением вздохнул, наслаждаясь тишиной, и только потом его осенило.  
– А как же я?!

– Значит, вы тот самый Гин-сан, о котором я так много слышала? Наконец-то мы встретились  
Отаэ мило улыбнулась, и Шинпачи невольно вздрогнул. Ничего не подозревающий Гинтоки поклонился:  
– Приятно поз…  
Отаэ врезала ему кулаком под дых, заставив согнуться пополам.  
– Так это из-за тебя мой брат бросил семью и стал преступником?  
Она схватила Гинтоки за плечи и двинула ему коленом в живот.  
– По твоей вине я вынуждена в одиночку оплачивать долги отца?  
Она собралась нанести завершающий удар, но Кагура перехватила её руку.  
– Ну хватит. Только я могу избивать Гин-чана.  
Отаэ внимательно её оглядела.  
– А ты – девушка Шин-чана?  
– Сестра!  
– Неа. Я просто присматриваю за этими двумя балбесами.  
Отаэ недобро прищурилась, Кагура ответила взглядом исподлобья. Атмосфера становилась напряженной, как в вестернах, когда противники готовятся выхватить револьверы.  
– Ах, это так мило с твоей стороны. Прости, если Шин-чан доставляет трудности.  
– Не нужно извиняться.  
Они обменялись понимающими улыбками.  
– Женщины, – пробормотал Гинтоки, которому Шинпачи помог выпрямиться, – всегда готовы заключить союз против мужчин.  
– Шин-чан, – Отаэ оглядела Шинпачи так, словно только сейчас заметила. – Что с тобой случилось? Ты такой помятый, словно в драке побывал.  
– Ну…   
Шинпачи замялся. Он действительно побывал в драке – когда пытался сесть в челнок, но сумел выбить себе только место в багажном отсеке.  
К счастью, отвечать не пришлось: Абуто, который с момента их прихода в клуб только и делал, что озирался по сторонам, наконец не выдержал:  
– Эй, а где все девочки?   
– А это кто? – спросила Отаэ прохладно.  
– Не обращай внимания, – отмахнулась Кагура. – Он всего лишь маскот.  
– Капитан!  
– Но он прав, – Гинтоки, словно его не избивали только что, вольготно уселся на шикарном, красном с золотом, диване. – Где все?  
В самом деле, кроме них в клубе были только несколько официантов.  
Отаэ прижала пальцы к губам.  
– Ах, какая неприятность. Мне жаль, что вы проделали весь этот путь зря, но сегодня неудачный день для визита. «Улыбку» собирается посетить одна высокопоставленная особа, а у нас как назло все девушки слегли с гриппом. Кроме меня.  
– Зараза к заразе… – прошептал Гинтоки и тут же получил кулаком в живот.  
– Отаэ-чан!   
Рядом с ними материализовался невысокий лысеющий мужчина в дорогих одеждах.  
– Я же сказал, сегодня никаких посетителей!  
– Это мой брат и его друзья. Шин-чан, это хозяин «Улыбки».  
– Присядь, папаша, – Гинтоки подвинулся, освобождая место. – Расслабься, ни в чём себе не отказывай.  
– Это мой клуб, вообще-то.  
Хозяин сел, достал из рукава платок и промокнул вспотевший лоб.  
– Жаль, что ты не можешь повидаться с братом, Отаэ-чан, но наш высокий гость приедет совсем скоро.  
– Скажи, что вы сегодня закрыты, – посоветовал Гинтоки.  
– С ума сошёл? Если ему здесь понравится, об этом узнают его богатые друзья и тоже станут сюда захаживать. Такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни!  
– Понял-понял. Но у тебя всё равно нет девушек, чтобы развлекать клиента.  
Хозяин хмыкнул.  
– Я знаю, как решить эту проблему. А теперь проследуйте на выход, пожалуйста. Других посетителей здесь быть не должно.  
– Спокойно, – сказала Кагура. – тебе ведь нужны девушки, старик? Так вот, я – девушка, а они со мной.  
Хозяин достал из рукава очки, водрузил их на нос и посмотрел на неё. Кагура демонстративно закинула ногу на ногу, и подол ципао разошёлся, демонстрируя белую кожу.  
– Ооо…   
Хозяин подскочил, перешагнул через ноги Гинтоки и сел рядом с Кагурой.  
– Мадемуазель…  
– Кагура.  
– Кагура-чан, ты нам подходишь просто по… – он оглядел её снова с ног до головы, – по всем параметрам. Оставайся в клубе сегодня и не только. Не хочешь поработать на меня?   
– А какие усло…  
– Не хочет! – хором сказали Абуто и Шинпачи.   
Абуто взял Кагуру за плечи и подтащил к себе, а Шинпачи демонстративно сел между ней и хозяином.  
– Не вмешивайтесь! – возмутилась Кагура.  
– Вот именно, – поддержал хозяин. – Дайте ей сказать. У нас хороший клуб, очень выгодные условия…  
Гинтоки зевнул.  
– Мужик, у тебя уже есть горилла, зачем тебе ещё одна? Ты их разводишь?  
Отаэ размяла кулаки.  
– Гин-сан, я не очень понимаю твои шутки.  
– К тому же, она ест как рота новобранцев, – продолжил Гинтоки, отодвигаясь подальше от неё. – Разорит всех клиентов.  
– Мой организм всё ещё растёт!  
– Посмотри на себя, тебе уже некуда расти. Ещё немного вырастешь, и на тебя начнут западать фетишисты.  
– Гин-сан, это отвратительно. Я позвоню в полицию, чтобы тебя лишили опекунства.  
– Он мне не опекун, я совершеннолетняя.  
– Я говорю про Шин-чана.  
– Гм, – хозяин снял очки, убрал в рукав и встал. – Кагура-чан, оставайся поработать сегодня, хорошо? Я скоро позову вас с Отаэ-чан на инструктаж.  
Он оправил одежду и удалился. Кагура закрыла лицо руками.  
– Вы сломали мою карьеру!  
– Кагура-чан, это хост-клуб, здесь нельзя сделать карьеру.  
– Это слова неудачника, Шинпачи! Всегда нужно стараться и верить в себя!  
– Твой энтузиазм неуместен.  
– Хей, капитан, неужели ты уже передумала становиться королевой пиратов, раз решила стать хостесс?  
Кагура задумалась.  
– Я могу совмещать – быть хостесс в пиратском наряде.  
– Это не совмещение!  
– Ладно, – Абуто повернулся к Отаэ. – Какие услуги предоставляет ваше заведение? Про бдсм я уже понял, а что насчёт тайского массажа?  
– Вы заблуждаетесь, Маскот-сан. Здесь, в «Улыбке» мы только общаемся с клиентами.  
– Я не против пообщаться. После массажа.  
– Когда будут кормить? – Кагура пощёлкала пальцами. – Официант!  
Официант возник рядом как по волшебству.  
– Да, госпожа.  
– Я хочу сделать заказ.  
– Конечно. Кто будет платить?  
– Он, – Кагура указала на Гинтоки.  
– Не впутывай меня!  
Послышался какой-то шум, гул громких голосов. Отаэ ахнула:  
– Неужели клиент уже приехал?  
Шинпачи, как и все остальные, обернулся.

В клуб вошли несколько людей в одинаковой чёрной с золотом форме. У Шинпачи глаза на лоб полезли.  
– Шинсенгуми! Гин-сан, это же Шинсенгуми. Вон там командующий Кондо, и дьявольский замкомандующего Хиджиката тоже здесь!  
Гинтоки сунул в ноздрю мизинец и задумчиво там поковырял.  
– Ну и что.   
– Если они нас узнают, то арестуют!  
– Пацуан, ты террорист или цыплёнок? Мы не должны бегать от псов бакуфу, это они должны убегать от нас, поджав хвост.  
– В чём проблема? – лениво спросил Абуто. – Надо кому-то надрать зад?  
– Только не у меня на работе, – предупредила Отаэ..  
Шинпачи отвернулся от них и, пригнувшись за спинкой дивана, продолжил наблюдать.  
Рядовые Шинсенгуми осматривали помещение, пока хозяин лебезил перед офицерами.  
– Господа, можете сами убедиться, всё готово к приезду Уэ-сама.  
– А там кто? – Хиджиката посмотрел, как показалось Шинпачи, прямо на него.  
– Персонал. Я сейчас буду проводить инструктаж для них.  
– Где же она? – Кондо крутил головой, словно хотел кого-то увидеть в клубе. – Тоши, её нигде нет.  
– Тут никого нет. Эй, старик, где все девушки? Я не собираюсь развлекать сёгуна вместо них.  
– Они пока приводят себя в порядок, скоро подойдут.  
– Уэ-сама приедет через пятнадцать минут. Будьте наготове.  
– Не беспокойтесь!  
– Парни, – Хиджиката махнул рядовым, – возвращаемся на позиции.  
Он взял Кондо за шиворот и ушёл, волоча его за собой.  
– Уф, пронесло, – Отаэ выглянула из-за плеча Абуто. – Спасибо за помощь, Маскот-сан.  
– Я был бы благодарен, если бы ты меня так не называла.  
Шинпачи глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и ударился в панику.  
– Гин-сан! Они говорили про сёгуна! Ты слышал? Особый клиент это сам с-сёгун?!  
– Ну да, – Отаэ поморгала, – я забыла вам сказать?   
– Ох, сестра… Гин-сан, нам нужно убираться отсюда, пока есть возможность…  
Гинтоки вытащил мизинец из ноздри и внимательно его осмотрел.  
– Не истери, Шинпачи. Сёгун или сам император, никто не заставит нас отказаться от халявной еды и выпивки.  
Абуто и Кагура вскинули кулаки в знак согласия.  
– Кто вам скзаал, что еда здесь халявная? – нахмурилась Отаэ.  
Снова послышался какой-то шум, заставивший Шинпачи облиться холодным потом. Неужели сёгун уже приехал?!  
Нервничая, он припал к дивану, но это оказался не сёгун.  
На этот раз хозяин суетился возле бокового входа, и рядом с ним стоял самурай в белой юкате с голубым узором в виде бабочек.  
– Наконец-то! – излишне громко восклицал хозяин – наверное, тоже перенервничал.  
– Разве я опоздал? – голос самурая звучал глухо с лёгкой насмешкой. Шинпачи показалось, что он уже где-то его слышал.   
– Нет-нет. Просто наш гость прибудет с минуты на минуты, вот все и на нервах… Ну так что, Такасуги-сан, вы привели девушек?  
– Да, как вы и просили…  
– Такасуги? – прошептал Шинпачи, холодея.  
– Ну да, Такасуги Шинске-сан. Ты его знаешь?  
– Я… Неважно. Откуда ты его знаешь, сестра?  
Отаэ пожала плечами.  
– Его все в Кабуки знают. Он же йорозуя.  
Шинпачи схватился за голову. Они встретились с Такасуги несколько месяцев назад во время истории с Бенизакурой. Тогда он и Кацура Котаро смешали все их планы, уничтожив десятки волшебных мечей. Шинпачи не думал, что когда-нибудь ещё встретит этого человека. И уж точно не рассчитывал увидеть его именно сегодня именно здесь… Как так вышло, что и Такасуги, и Шинсенгуми, и даже сам сёгун решили посетить «Улыбку» в тот же день, что и он?!  
– Гин-сан, – сказал он убито. – Нам точно нужно убираться отсюда… Гин-сан?  
Гинтоки не было. Он исчез, испарился, растворился в воздухе – его место на диване пустовало.  
– Где он?!  
– Пошёл в туалет, – Абуто с аппетитом обкусывал оливки с канапе, которые принёс официант.  
Шинпачи вцепился в волосы.  
Гинтоки, предатель! Говорил, что Джои ни от кого не бегают, а сам при первой же возможности задал стрекача! И бросил его на произвол судьбы!   
Кагура и Абуто были в безопасности – вряд ли полицейские знали, кто они. Но Шинпачи – другое дело, он был в базе данных полиции, да и Такасуги мог узнать его.   
Шинпачи сделал несколько глубоких выдохов, успокаиваясь. Если не привлекать внимание, он сможет незаметно выбраться. Главное, сделать это до появления сёгуна. Да. У него всё получится.  
– Шин-чан, почему ты такой дёрганый?  
– Он всегда такой, когда речь заходит о женщинах, – Кагура как всегда говорила с набитым ртом. – Что взять с девственника.  
Отаэ нахмурилась.  
– Моему брату всего шестнадцать…  
– Семнадцать!  
– Шестнадцать с небольшим, – непреклонно повторила Отаэ, – и если бы он в таком возрасте не был девственником, я бы его кастрировала.  
– Сестра!  
– Я постоянно говорю об этом Гин-чану, но тот лопочет что-то о мужской солидарности.  
Шинпачи отмахнулся от них. Перед ним сейчас стояли более важные вопросы – вопросы выживания. Для начала стоило проследить за врагом, выбирая удачный момент для побега.  
Шинпачи осторожно выглянул из-за спинки дивана.  
К хозяину и Такасуги присоединился мужчина в солнечных очках и длинном бирюзовом плаще. Из-за плеча у него торчал гриф сямисена.  
– А вы музыкант? – спрашивал хозяин. – Сыграете для гостей.  
– Почему бы и…  
– Не стоит, – отрезал Такасуги. – Гостям его музыка не понравится. Полагаю.  
– Шинске, – укоризненно сказал музыкант.  
Такасуги ему улыбнулся.  
– Заводи наших дам, Бансай.  
Музыкант подошёл к боковой двери, отодвинул её, и в клуб вошла длинноволосая брюнетка в одеждах мико.  
– Анэ-чан! – воскликнул хозяин. – Ты уже выздоровела?  
– Я…  
– Это не Анэ, а её сестра-близнец Монэ, – объяснил Такасуги. – Она согласилась подменить сестру, пока та болеет.  
– Я не знаю, Такасуги-сан, – пробормотала Монэ. – Не уверена, что получится. Это совсем не моя специальность.  
– Какая же у тебя специальность, Монэ-чан?  
– Она хикикомори. Ну же, Монэ, вспомни, чему тебя учила сестра.  
Монэ смутилась.  
– «Если тебя ущипнули за одну ягодицу, подставь другую».  
– Видишь, ты всё помнишь, молодец.  
– Теперь уже я не уверена, что всё получится.  
Следом за Монэ в клуб вошла красивая блондинка в голубой юкате.  
– Это Икумацу. – представил её Такасуги.  
– Отлично, – обрадовался хозяин. – Типаж «мамочки» многим нравится.  
– Я не мамочка, а вдова.  
– Так даже лучше.  
Икумацу нахмурилась.  
– Я рада бы помочь, Такасуги-сан, и я помню, что в долгу перед тобой. Но я не могу за себя поручиться. Тот, кто ущипнёт меня за ягодицу, должен будет тут же подставить щёку – так меня воспитали.  
– Не беспокойся, Икумацу-чан. В моём клубе девушки только разговаривают с клиентами и помогают им забыть печали. Это клуб «Улыбка», а клуб «Потрогай» находится через дорогу.  
– Икумацу-доно, не бойтесь, я защищу вас в любом случае.  
Рядом с Икумацу встала высокая брюнетка в синем кимоно. Шинпачи нахмурился. Она выглядела странно знакомой.  
– Только не говори, что она в твоём вкусе.  
Шинпачи чуть не взвизгнул, когда Абуто сказал это прямо у него над ухом.  
– Н-нет, совсем не в моём.  
– Ты меня успокоил.  
Хозяин разглядывал новую девушку с сомнением. Она действительно казалась странной – уж слишком высокая и широкая в плечах.  
– Н-не знаю, не уверен, что она…  
– Зурако.  
– Не уверен, что ты нам подходишь, Зурако-чан.  
– Конечно, подходит, – вмешался Такасуги. – Многим мужчинам нравится такой типаж.  
– И что же у неё за типаж?  
– Сильная женщина, полагаю, – подал голос музыкант.  
– Надежное плечо, широкая спина. Современным инфантильным мужчинам такие по нраву.  
– Не говори глупостей, Такасуги, – возмутилась Зурако.  
Такасуги – Шинпачи глазам не поверил – сильно пихнул её локтем. Это выглядело бы чрезмерно грубо по отношению к даме, не будь Зурако выше Такасуги на полголовы.   
– Продолжим, – сказал тот бодро. – Ещё одна девушка – Тама.  
– Ого, вот она в моём вкусе, – одобрил Абуто.  
Новая девушка, действительно, была очень милой. Улыбчивая, хорошенькая – Шинпачи она понравилась больше всех. Возможно, причина была в её наряде горничной. По крайней мере, Абуто прошептал что-то про женщин в форме.  
– Превосходно! То, что нужно! – хозяин, видимо, тоже был фанатом горничных. – Такасуги-сан, на тебя действительно можно положиться.  
Он несколько раз громко хлопнул в ладоши.  
– Девушки, подойдите все сюда! Я дам вам последние инструкции.  
Отаэ встала и оправила юкату.  
– Прости, Шин-чан, но мне нужно идти. Кагура-чан, и тебе тоже.  
– Угу, сейчас.  
Кагура сгребла с блюда сразу десяток канапе и запихала в рот.  
Шинпачи быстро огляделся – и персонал, и Такасуги с музыкантом, столпились возле хозяина «Улыбки». Другого шанса могло и не быть.  
Осторожно он сполз с дивана…  
– Куда собрался? – спросил Абуто.  
– Я… В туалет.  
– Кучерявый тоже так сказал, и до сих пор не вернулся. Неужели оливки так плохо действуют на людей?  
Шинпачи натянуто улыбнулся и поспешил прочь.

Выйти через главный вход он не мог, там наверняка стояла охрана. У бокового входа столпился персонал. Оставался только пресловутый туалет.   
Пригибаясь за мебелью, Шинпачи осторожно пересёк зал. Когда до заветного поворота оставалось всего несколько шагов, он оглянулся и тут же врезался в кого-то.  
Сильные пальцы сомкнулись на плече, заставив резко развернуться. Ошеломлённый, Шинпачи поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Такасуги.  
Сразу же вспомнился тот день: стальные витки Бенизакуры, сдавливающие тело до хруста костей и кровавая тьма перед глазами. Сквозь эту тьму он видел, как Такасуги и его помощники сражаются со взбесившимся мечом. Воспоминания были обрывочными и смутными, в итоге Шинпачи потерял сознание, а пришёл в себя уже в лазарете на корабле Харусамэ. Гинтоки сидел рядом и листал «Джамп». «Что случилось?», спросил его Шинпачи. «Ничего особенного. Просто небольшая дружеская вечеринка», ответил Гинтоки, глядя сквозь него.  
И вот, человек, который победил Бенизакуру, стоял прямо перед Шинпачи и смотрел так пристально, что сердце уходило в пятки.   
– Мальчик, ты же… – Шинпачи сглотнул. Сейчас Такасуги узнает его, позовёт Шинсенгуми и…   
– Ты же несовершеннолетний, – сказал Такасуги. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Я… Я… Я пришёл к сестре, – нашёлся Шинпачи.  
Всё же, у его непримечательной внешности были свои плюсы.  
Такасуги хмыкнул.  
– Все так говорят.  
– Я не вру! Моя сестра здесь работает. Шимура Отаэ.  
– Отаэ? – Такасуги нахмурился. – Разве её брат не сбежал с Джои?  
Упс. Шинпачи запаниковал, пытаясь придумать достойный ответ, но к счастью, его спасли.  
– Такасуги!  
К ним решительным и совсем не женским шагом приближалась Зурако.  
– Такасуги! Это недопустимо! – от возмущения её голос стал совсем низким, мужским. – Во что ты втянул Икумацу-доно?  
– Всего лишь попросил об одолжении.  
Такасуги развернулся к Зурако, продолжая удерживать Шинпачи за плечо.   
– Ты привёл её в этот клуб! – Зурако возде…ла руки кверху. – В это порочное место с наручниками, плётками и чёрной кожей…  
– У тебя сейчас носом кровь пойдёт. Это обычный клуб, здесь просто общаются, если интересуешься бдсм, поищи другое место.  
Зурако подошла ближе, сжимая кулаки. Какая же она всё-таки была крупная… и это что, кадык?!  
– Икумацу-доно не пристало находиться здесь.  
– Если так хочешь её оберегать, женись на ней, вот и всё.  
Зурако покрасне…л.   
– Я всего лишь защищаю её в память о её муже.  
– Уверен, он вас благословил бы.  
– Не говори о том, что тебя не касается.  
– Он уже приехал! – крикнул хозяин. – Все сюда, скорее! Будьте готовы встретить нашего гостя!  
– Иди, Зурако, – насмешливо сказал Такасуги.  
Зурако прожёг его яростным взглядом. Потом перекинул длинные волосы через плечо, оправил рукава и двинулся прочь грациозным шагом, как профессиональная гейша. Кто бы подумал, что он так умеет.  
– Ладно, – сказал Такасуги, проводив его взглядом, – вернёмся к нашему разговору. Ты брат Отаэ?  
Шинпачи проклял свою глупость. У него было столько времени, а он так и не придумал правдоподобной отговорки, только глазел на трансвестита.  
– Шинске-сама!  
Что-то вихрем пронеслось мимо, сбив Такасуги с ног и отбросив Шинпачи в сторону.  
– Матако…  
Вихрем оказалась ослепительная блондинка в ультракороткой бордовой юкате.  
– Шинске-сама! – повторила она трагически. – Если вам были нужны девушки, почему вы не позвали меня?!  
Такасуги отодвинул её, потом сам отодвинулся от стены.  
– Это… из уважения к тебе, конечно.  
– Из уважения вы должны были взять меня с собой! А не идти в этот клуб с толпой развратных женщин!  
– Они не…  
– Теперь вы их защищаете! – Матако закатила глаза. – Я буду изображать хостесс ради вас. Можете лапать меня, и шептать непристойности на ухо, и…  
– У тебя сейчас кровь носом пойдёт. Это не такой клуб, Матако, здесь просто общаются. А клуб «Потрогай» – через дорогу.  
– Откуда вы знаете?!  
Шинпачи медленно по стеночке добрался до поворота и опрометью бросился к заветной двери, над которой блестела золотом надпись «WC». Вломился туда, захлопнул дверь и привалился к ней, с облегчением выдыхая.

Каким-то чудом ему удалось спастись. Сейчас он оказался в большой комнате с зеркалом, в одной её стороне был мужской туалет, в другой – женский. Шинпачи аккуратно приоткрыл дверь и посмотрел в щелку – Такасуги и его блондинки видно не было.  
– Шинпачи?  
Шинпачи подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
– Гин-сан! Ты… до сих пор здесь?!  
– Не ори, – Гинтоки зевнул и почесал шею. – Я задремал, пока читал наклейку на освежителе воздуха.  
Шинпачи захотелось его стукнуть.  
– Как ты мог сбежать, бросив меня?!  
– Не шуми так. У меня аллергия на оливки.  
– Ну да, конечно! Ты бросил Кагуру-чан!  
– Абуто за ней присмотрит.  
– Не сомневаюсь. А кто присмотрит за ним?  
Гинтоки похлопал Шинпачи по плечу.  
– Не переживай так, они же ято – выкрутятся.  
– Да я не за них переживаю, а за окружающих! – Шинпачи сделал глубокий вдох. – Неважно. Как нам выбраться отсюда?  
Гинтоки заморгал.  
– Только не говори, что у тебя нет плана.  
– Мы можем поиграть в слова.  
– Да ты шутишь!  
– Можем рассказывать страшилки про туалетную девочку.  
– Можете вспороть себе животы и сделать мир немного лучше.  
Кто-то вышел из мужского туалета. Шинпачи узнал его раньше, чем испугался.  
– Хаттори-сан!  
Хаттори Зензо посмотрел сначала на него, потом на Гинтоки. Его глаз не было видно под чёлкой, но Шинпачи не сомневался, что он смотрит с осуждением.  
– Итак, что вы здесь делаете?  
– Играем в слова.  
Зензо прикрыл лицо ладонью.   
– Прячетесь в туалете? Поверить не могу.  
– Мы охотимся на туалетную девочку, эй.  
– И это знаменитый Широяша!  
– Ты меня не слушаешь, эй!  
– Хаттори-сан, а вы что здесь делаете? – поспешил перевести разговор Шинпачи.  
– Геморрой разыгрался, – мрачно сказал Зензо. – С такими союзниками моя жизнь – сплошной геморрой.  
Гинтоки предсказуемо разозлился. Он терпеть не мог быть виноватым, особенно, если действительно был виноват.  
– Молчал бы уже, геморройный ниндзя. Неудивительно, что ты не можешь вылечиться от геморроя, ты же сам – геморрой ходячий.  
– Прекращай. Если слишком часто повторять слово «геморрой» оно потеряет смысл. А я не могу этого допустить, геморрой играет слишком большую роль в моей жизни.  
– Гииин-саааан!  
Что-то пронеслось мимо, сбив Гинтоки с ног и впечатав в стену. У Шинпачи даже волосы раздуло порывом ветра.  
– Что?.. Саччан-сан?  
Саччан повисла на Гинтоки, обхватив его за шею.  
– Гин-сан, ты ищешь туалетную девочку? Ты её уже нашёл.  
– Из какого унитаза ты выбралась?!  
– Вы охраняете сёгуна? – дошло наконец до Шинпачи.  
Зензо пожал плечами.  
– Пытаемся. Сарутоби, ты не забыла, что мы на работе? Ты же должна была притвориться хостесс и присматривать за сёгуном.  
Теперь Шинпачи заметил, что Саччан одета не как куноичи – на ней было роскошное сиреневое кимоно.  
– Отстань, Зензо, – она провела ладонью по груди Гинтоки, таким откровенным жестом, что у Шинпачи уши запылали. – Меня не волнует сёгун этой страны, ведь здесь сёгун моего сердца.  
– Убери руки, женщина. Сёгун – лицо неприкосновенное.  
– Так я лица и не касаюсь.  
Ручка на входной двери повернулась.  
Шинпачи замер, забыв как дышать, пока дверь медленно приоткрывалась, впуская в полутёмное помещение свет и шум.  
К счастью, он был здесь не один. Зензо среагировал молниеносно – он схватил Гинтоки с вцепившейся в него Саччан и втолкнул обоих в женский туалет. В последний момент Гинтоки успел схватить Шинпачи за шиворот и дёрнуть на себя.  
Они повалились друг на друга, Зензо повернул щеколду, входная дверь открылась.  
– В самом деле, Тама, не ожидал от тебя.  
Шинпачи похолодел, узнав голос Такасуги.   
Дверь женского туалета подёргали.  
– Занято! – крикнула Саччан.  
Такасуги чертыхнулся.  
– Ладно, пойдём в мужской.  
Шинпачи встал на четвереньки, подполз к двери, прислушался. Потом тихонько снял щеколду и выглянул.  
Дверь мужского туалета была приоткрыта, и слышно было, как кого-то мучительно тошнит.   
– Разве ты не установила плагин «Хостесс»?  
– …Установила, но… – видимо, это была та девушка-горничная. – Это машинное масло оказалось слишком крепким.  
Шинпачи закрыл дверь,   
– Что нам делать?  
Саччан поправляла волосы, Зензо сложил руки на груди и словно заснул, Гинтоки привалился к стене рядом с дверью, прикрыв глаза.  
– Ждать, – сказал он сухо.  
Видимо, больше ничего не оставалось. Шинпачи прижался к двери, напрягая слух. Судя по звукам, Такасуги и Тама вернулись в комнату с зеркалом.  
– Приведи себя в порядок.   
– Такасуги-сама, вы меня уволите?  
– Что? Я не твой работодатель.  
– Но вы привели меня в клуб…  
– Звучит так, словно я сутенёр.  
– А разве нет? – произнёс новый голос.  
Шинпачи даже вспотел от натуги, стараясь услышать как можно больше. Кажется, в комнату вошёл кто-то ещё.  
– Твою девочку стошнило на клиента в присутствии сёгуна.   
– Не на сёгуна же. Тама, возвращайся к работе, главное – больше никакого машинного масла.  
– Хорошо, Такасуги-сама.  
Шинпачи надеялся, что они все уйдут, но Такасуги и его собеседник остались.  
– Настоящий сутенёр. Привёл девочек в клуб…  
– Молчи. Не хочу ничего знать про твои фантазии.  
– У тебя бы носом кровь пошла.  
– Зачем пришёл?   
– Твоя блондинка пытается пристрелить клиента.  
– Сёгуна?  
– Нет. Того здоровяка, на которого стошнило Таму. Говорит, он её лапал.  
– Ну так скрути его и выпроводи из клуба. Это же твоя работа.  
– Я офицер полиции, а не вышибала.  
– Я сейчас скажу, кто ты.  
– Лучше покажи.  
Шинпачи чуть ли не прирос ухом к двери, но так и не понял, что там происходит. Наконец он решился выглянуть.   
В общей комнате никого не было, но двери мужского туалета оказались приоткрыты – оттуда слышалась какая-то возня.  
– Что они делают?  
Гинтоки посмотрел на него с жалостью.  
– Не важно. Важно то, что пока они не закончат, мы здесь заперты.  
– Вы заперты, – напомнил Зензо. – Мы можем уйти в любой момент.  
– Вот и уходите, – оживилась Саччан. – А мы с Гин-саном запрёмся здесь на всю ночь.  
– Не мечтай.  
– Или, – Саччан воодушевилась, – можем вернуться в зал. Гин-сан, сделаешь вид, что ты – мой клиент. Для маскировки можешь связать меня и есть суши с моего тела, и…  
У неё пошла кровь носом.  
– Это не такой клуб, – сказал Шинпачи, – здесь только общаются. А клуб «Потрогай» через дорогу… Что? Почему вы так на меня смотрите?  
– Быстро растут дети.  
– И не говори.  
– Я не… Что вы себе навоображали?!  
– Ладно, – решил Зензо, – мы вас отсюда выведем.  
– Правда? Спасибо, Хаттори-сан!  
– Я это делаю ради себя. Если кто-то узнает, что мы с вами заодно, на моих планах можно будет поставить крест. Сарутоби, действуй.  
– Поняла. Идите за мной.   
Шинпачи выдохнул с облегчением. В чём Гинтоки был хорош, так это в умении находить союзников.  
– А как вы нас выведете? Мы просочимся через вентиляцию? Или есть тайный ход за унитазом, или?..  
Саччан подошла к неприметной двери в другом конце комнаты.  
– Пожарный выход.  
– Почему пожарный выход находится в женском туалете?!  
– Тайная техника шиноби.  
– Чёрта с два!  
– Не истери, Пацуан, – Гинтоки подтолкнул его в спину так, что Шинпачи кубарем перелетел через порог. – Ты слишком увлекаешься своей ролью цуккоми.  
Они оказались на улице. Точнее в переулке, тёмном и грязном, с мусорными баками, от которых ощутимо пованивало.   
– Шинсенгуми обеспечивают основное прикрытие, – пояснил Зензо, – а мы взяли на себя более грязную работу.  
– Так здесь повсюду Онивабан? – Шинпачи заозирался. – Но я никого не вижу.  
– Так и должно быть. Если ты видишь шиноби, значит, ты сейчас умрёшь.   
– Хаттори-сан, огромное спасибо, вы нас выручили.  
– Я просто прикрывал свой зад. Беречь задницу – вот первое правило, когда имеешь дело с геморроем или геморройными союзниками.  
– Всё равно, спасибо. Гин-сан, ты тоже поблагодари его. Гин-сан?..  
Гинтоки не было. Он исчез, растворился в темноте, как призрак.  
– Гин-сан! – взвыла Саччан. – Неужели он сбежал от меня?  
– Не думал, что скажу это, но он достоин восхищения.  
Шинпачи прижал ладонь к лицу. Гинтоки… этот… кучерявый придурок бросил его! Снова.

***

– Мы закрыты, – Отосэ даже не повернула голову на звон колокольчика.  
– Я ненадолго, – соврал Гинтоки.  
Вот теперь она на него посмотрела. Кто-нибудь другой под этим взглядом начал бы заикаться, дрожать и оправдываться, но Гинтоки был привычный.  
Он отодвинул себе стул, сел и похлопал ладонью по стойке.  
– Налей мне впить, карга.  
Отосэ поджала губы.  
– Явился, наконец.  
– Ты по мне скучала? – Гинтоки шмыгнул носом. – Это так трогательно, когда тебя кто-то ждёт.  
– Утешься, тебя ждут все, кому ты задолжал.  
– А я много должен?  
Отосэ подвинулась, и стала видна грифельная доска с длинным столбцом цифр. Гинтоки почесал в затылке.  
– Неужели я так часто здесь бываю?  
– Это за несколько лет, болван.  
– А я уж думал, у меня провалы в памяти. Налей сакэ, хочу за это выпить.  
– С чего ты взял, что я буду поить тебя в долг? Иди и без денег не возвращайся.  
– Где же я возьму деньги в такое время?   
Отосэ зловеще усмехнулась.  
– Торговцы живым товаром работают круглосуточно.  
Вопреки своим же словам, она вытащила из-под стойки початую бутылку и стакан. Наверное, она была цундере. Говорить об этом вслух Гинтоки не стал – какой-никакой инстинкт самосохранения у него имелся.  
Сакэ прокатилось по пищеводу тёплой волной, согревая и успокаивая. Жизнь сразу стала казаться чуточку лучше.  
– Всё-таки, алкоголь – наш лучший друг, – Гинтоки поднял стакан и посмотрел сквозь него на свет, – женщины и психоаналитики обходятся дороже. Неудивительно, что многие спиваются.  
Отосэ достала сигареты с зажигалкой и закурила. Гинтоки демонстративно помахал ладонью перед лицом, разгоняя вонючий дым. Отосэ оскалилась:  
– Не нравится, выметайся.  
Старая ведьма безошибочно нашла его слабое место. Он не ушёл бы отсюда ни за что на свете. Ему нужно было напиться, поговорить с кем-то – дотянуть до утра.  
– Что у тебя случилось?  
Гинтоки покрутил стакан в руке.  
– У мужчины бывают такие дни, когда все раны начинают болеть, и остаётся только выть на луну.  
– Мужчины и облезлые псы похожи, – покивала Отосэ. – Неужели у тебя проблема с женщиной?  
Гинтоки принял грустный вид.  
– Годами я вижу один и тот же сон, ужасный кошмар, в котором моя надежда рассыпается прахом… Сон про то, как Кецуно Ана выходит замуж…  
Отосэ стукнула его по макушке. Довольно ощутимо.  
– Хватит нести чушь.   
– Эй, моё сердце разбито, а сакэ – клей, которым я пытаюсь склеить осколки.  
– Этот клей не бесплатный. Может, мне стоит вызвать полицию и получить вознаграждение за твою бестолковую башку?  
Шрам на щеке снова заныл. Старая, давно зажившая рана, а болело так, словно прошло не десять лет, а десять минут.  
– Лучше выпей со мной. Давай, карга, ни в чём себе не отказывай.  
– Это моё сакэ, дурень.  
Тем не менее, она достала ещё один стакан, налила себе и сделала такой мощный глоток, от которого и мужчина бы закашлялся.   
– И всё же, что случилось?  
Гинтоки пожал плечами.  
– Ничего особенного.  
Он просто не ожидал встретить Такасуги сегодня. Он рассчитывал неплохо провести время, развеяться, и когда Такасуги оказался в том же клубе… Гинтоки был не готов.  
В их прошлую встречу он ждал, что Такасуги появится, и был во всеоружии. Но в тот раз им не удалось перекинуться даже словом: пока Такасуги на нижней палубе дрался со взбесившейся Бенизакурой, Гинтоки на верхней пришлось иметь дело с компанией недружелюбных ято. Потом был падающий корабль, раненый Шинпачи, безумная рыжая девчонка… много чего было. Гинтоки только и успел – один раз оглянуться через плечо, когда перепрыгивал на палубу. Такасуги смотрел прямо на него, их взгляды столкнулись на секунду, потом один корабль взмыл вверх, второй ухнул вниз, и их пути опять разошлись.   
Гинтоки не ждал, что они сойдутся вновь так скоро.  
– Давай выпьем.  
Он взял бутылку и наполнил оба стакана.   
Долгие годы его мучил кошмар, один и тот же сон, в котором ему снова и снова не удавалось спасти Шоё. Но в последнее время – с тех пор как появился Шинпачи, а потом и Кагура – он спал спокойно. За редким исключением. Что-то подсказывало, что именно сегодня ему лучше не закрывать глаза.  
– Выпьем за…   
– За то, чтобы ты вернул мне долг.  
– Не нужно ворошить прошлое.  
Гинтоки помолчал. Многое изменилось: у него наконец появилась цель, союзники, Шинпачи с Кагурой… и Абуто, конечно, но вспоминать здорового небритого мужика в такой момент было как-то неправильно. У него впервые появилось что-то кроме дурных снов и могил за спиной, и он не собирался это терять.  
– Знаю, – шрам снова дёрнул болью, но Гинтоки даже не поморщился, – выпьем за настоящее.


End file.
